Avoiding the Inevitable
by Mog t3h Moogle-chan
Summary: Yami and Yugi now have separate bodies. Can Kaiba really avoid his feelings much longer? SKxYY
1. Prologue

_Mog: this was and still is inspired by an rp! My good friend MartyrsSoul is my rping partner, so she gets some credit too._

**Avoiding the Inevitable: - Prologue**

Yugi made his way towards Kaiba Land. He was with gang and they were looking forward to a duel with Kaiba. They all knew about Yami and him being able to separate from Yugi now. Kaiba didn't, and he was in for a surprise.

Kaiba was standing by the duel podium with Mokuba, waiting for the others to arrive. He was due for a duel with Yugi, so he just had to wait. He saw the group come around the corner and smirked. 'It's time for you to lose Yugi' he thought, approaching the group.

"Let's get this over with Kaiba." Yugi stated, prepared to let Yami duel this one.

"Prepare to lose Yugi!" Kaiba called.

They duelled their hardest, until they were left with one monster each. Kaiba had the Blue-Eyes and Yami had the Magician of Chaos.

"Your move Yugi." Yami drew a card and grinned.

"I play the Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards. Then I play Monster Reborn and summon your old Blue-Eyes. I attack your Blue-Eyes with mine, wiping them both out. Then I attack your life points directly with my Magician of Chaos. You lose!"

Kaiba fell back at the blast of the attack. Yami went across, followed by Yugi. "Kaiba, are you okay?" Yami asked. Kaiba looked up at Yami and stumbled back at the sight of two Yugis! He got up and fled. Yami glanced at Yugi, who nodded, then ran off after Kaiba, hot on his heels. He caught up and tackled Kaiba, knocking him to the floor. "Hi Kaiba." He said, with a smirk. Kaiba glared and tried to fight his way free.

"Get off me Yugi!"

"I would, except I'm not Yugi" Yami said, crimson eyes staring down onto Seto, "It's Yami." Seto looked confused. "I'll get off you if you agree to go out to dinner with me."

"Fine fine, just get off." Kaiba said in defeat.

"See you at seven!" Yami stated. Then he got off Seto and walked away.

_Mog: That's it, I know it's very short but I had to make an intro._


	2. The Ring and Snow Storms

_Mog: I'm back! How is everyone today?_

_Seto: Tired. Mokuba refused to go to bed until he had clocked Devil May Cry 3._

_Yami: I've beaten that game._

_Mog: Tis a very good game. Onwards! And since I forgot before: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF ANY REFERENCE IN THIS STORY!_

**Avoiding the Inevitable: - The Ring and Snow Storms.**

Seto was standing in his room, poking through the closet, trying to find his brother.

"Wear this!" Mokuba appeared with a black, sleeveless, silk roll-neck and a pair of black bootleg jeans. In his other hand was a pair of black ankle boots and Seto's white trench coat. He handed all the stuff to his brother, then the doorbell rang, so he ran downstairs, calling out "Don't take too long Seto!" Seto looked at the outfit that his brother had chosen, and then started to get ready. It didn't take him long and within a few minutes he was on his way downstairs.

As he reached the entrance hall (a/n: 'tis a mansion after all) he laid his eyes on the Pharaoh. Yami was wearing a white, semi-transparent shirt and his black leather trousers. He looked up at Seto, violet eyes sparkling, and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Yami asked. Seto nodded and started to leave when Mokuba decided he wanted to go with them.

"You can't Mokuba. I reserved a table for two." Seto stated.

"We could all go and watch a movie at my house," Yami suggested. Seto nodded and the three of them made their way to the Kame Game Shop.

When they got there, Yugi was just leaving. "I'm going to watch a movie with the gang. I was going to ask Mokuba to come, is it okay if he does?" Seto nodded again and Mokuba went off with Yugi. Yami told Seto to pick a film and get comfortable while he went to get snacks. Seto pulled a film called The Ring off of the stack by the TV.

"The Ring? Is this okay?" Seto asked.

"What ever you want to watch Kaiba!" Yami replied. Seto put the DVD into the TV and laid back on the couch. He was glad Mokuba left with Yami's alter ego, he always got scared when they saw scary movies. Yami came back in with drinks and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, pressing play. The movie started, with a foolish girl at a sleep over, Seto grabbed a drink and popped the tab, this was the first time he had seen the movie. Yami pulled the cushion out from behind him and hugged it. Joey made him watch this film every time he came over and it still scared him. Seto looked over at Yami scornfully, Mokuba had made a big deal on how scary it was when he saw it at a friend's house, and Seto was unimpressed. He took a sip of his drink. When it got to the bit of the girl being found dead Yami hid behind his pillow. Seto face contorted in disgust when the stupid characters said she died of a heart attack. "Did they see her face? Heart attack! These fools deserve to die" he said mockingly.

"I really don't like this bit" Yami mumbled.

"What's so bad about it? This is all talk..." Seto sighed, taking another long sip. 'That girl's face was pretty gruesome though...' he thought. Yami got up to get something to eat, then came back with a bowl of crisp, set them down on table and hid behind his pillow again. It was the scene where the lady tucked her kid in bed, reminding Seto very slightly of Mokuba, the silly pictures he used to draw when he was younger.

"Hope that kid doesn't die..." Seto mumbled, helping himself to some crisps. Yami just squeaked. Then the kid saw the tape, Seto was furious. "That pathetic excuse for a mother? She let her son watch the evil, killer, tape of doom?" he grabbed another handful of crisps, crunching them savagely.

While Yami was watching it his normally tanned face paled to white. "I really don't like this film"

"Then why are you watching it, you didn't have to see it just because I chose it..." Seto turned his attention from the TV to Yami, who looked pale. "Does this really bother you?" he asked, resisting the urge to take more crisps.

"I'm okay. Joey makes me do this every time, usually I have someone to cling to though," he mumbled, hugging the pillow more.

Seto let out a long sigh, throwing another pillow in Yami's direction. He wasn't giving in THAT easily. "Here, hug two pillows, the movie can't get much worse..." it was the scene where the horse went crazy, leaping off the boat. Yami screamed slightly and disappeared under the sofa cushions. Seto watched Yami in amusement. Who knew the one person who could defeat him in a duel got so frightened of the silliest things? Yami had managed to wriggle right down into the sofa, so his head came out of the bottom, looked very painful to Seto.

"Tight fit?" Seto smirked, finishing off his drink.

"Nope." he muttered, sliding out onto his stomach. He lay on the floor with his feet in the air, then gave in and shut off the DVD. "Can we watch something else?" he asked, standing up.

"Sure" Seto said, kneeling over as he picked up several of the other DVDs, "You chose this time, as long as it's not a romance I'll watch it."

"Okay!" Yami said, relief showing by the fact he didn't have to watch any more of that film. He pulled out men in black. "This film I like." he said glancing at Seto for approval.

"Men in Black, the name's good enough, Ok let's watch it" he said, putting the DVD into the player. Truth be told, Seto had never really watched many movies, he never had the time.

"You mean to say you have never seen this film?" Yami asked.

"Well... arm... No I haven't" Seto said rather awkwardly. Thankfully, the DVD started, and Seto grabbed another drink, popped the tap, and chugged it to avoid the long silence.

Yami decided to sit next to Seto this time. "You don't get out much do you?" he asked playfully, reaching for the crisps.

Seto took this as an insult "I never get scared of cheap horror movies either" he said, grabbing more crisps, he never ate junk food much either, and these were addictive.

"I was only playing with ya. And I can't help it if I'm a wuss," Yami muttered, moving to the other sofa and laying on his stomach to watch the film. Seto noticed Yami moving away from him, he felt slightly guilty and more comfortable. He tried lounging on the couch, but his gravity-defying trench coat kept getting in the way. He tossed it off, and stretched out, taking up the whole couch. Yami lifted his legs in the air, kicking the side of the couch, and then he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Could you bring more crisps while you're out please?" Seto added, he made a mental note to buy some when he got home. Yami didn't reply but a packet of crisps came flying in from the kitchen. It hit the back of Seto's head, by accident. He picked it up, tore it open, and continued crunching them. Now half way through the film and Yami was still in the kitchen.

'Where did he get too?' Seto thought to himself. This question, and the lack of crisps and coke, drove Seto to check on Yami in the kitchen. Yami was sitting on the table throwing crisps at the wall.

"Yami?" he asked, taking a seat on a chair like a normal person. He looked up at Yami. "Why did you leave? And wasting perfectly good crisps?"

"I thought you wanted to watch the film and I needed to throw something at something else." Yami stated stubbornly. Seto took a seat next to Yami on the table and picked up a crisp, and ate it. He didn't know where to begin.

"I shouldn't have been so cold, it was good of you to invite me over and I was rather... standoffish" he muttered.

"Yeah whatever. Don't worry about it Seto, its not the first time I've been blown off and I'm sure it wont be the last." Seto was taken back, he didn't mean to blow Yami off, well, he did, but he didn't really think about how Yami would feel about it. Seto picked up a crisp and threw it at Yami's spiky head.

"Let's get back to the living room, the couch is more comfortable." Seto said.

Yami slid off the table and purposely knocked the bowl to the floor. It smashed on impact. "You can if you want but I'm going to lock up the shop. You might want to phone Mokuba by the way, were snowed in"

"Stop moping around Yami, you're tough enough to take it..." Seto nudged Yami with his foot. "Come on, get up, I said I was sorr... We're SNOWED IN!" Seto rushed to the window, it was true. Yami walked through to the shop and sighed. He had been rejected before yeah, but it still hurt no matter how used to it he got.

"Yami... YAMI!" Seto ran up to Yami, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I didn't mean to blow you off; I just have no social skills what-so-ever. And we have bigger things to deal with. We're snowed it! And Mokuba is stuck with your Hikari!" Seto eyes grew wide with worry.

"Yugi will be okay, he's dealt with snow storms before. They will just go back to your place and try and contact me. But in the meantime we have to get all the heating on and all the doors blocked up so no cold gets in." Yami said coolly, taking control of the situation. Seto nodded. He looked around for something to block the doors and windows, a huge stack of 'duel monsters' boxes did nicely when stacked on each other.

Yami went upstairs and pulled down blankets. "Here these will keep us warm. I'm just going to go and switch on the main boiler."

"Ok Yami, I'll duck tape the frames of the doors and windows" Seto found a large roll of the useful stuff, and began the tedious job.

About ten minutes later Yami came back and Seto had finished. "We'll just have to wait"

"Wait, do we have enough crisps?..Er... I mean food?" Seto added realizing how foolish he sounded.

"Yup. We are a general store as well as a game shop"

"How very lucky and convenient, now we wait..." Seto said, pulling his white gravity-defying trench coat on again. "Your grandpa left with your Hikari too?" Seto added as an afterthought, and to break the awkward silence.

"My grandpa is in England"

"Oh... he should be ok then..." Seto said, scuffing the kitchen tile with his foot. "And Mokuba should be safe with Tea, Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Ryou, and... the mutt..." Seto realized that his worse nightmare just became a reality. "How long till the storm passes?"

"Well, it's at least two feet deep and still snowing. A couple of days?" Reality finally seeped in. Seto and Yami were left alone in the game shop for at least two days. Seto began pacing, glad he brought his laptop. "Well, what do you want to do now?" Yami asked, not happy with the fact that he was stuck in the shop with a man who just rejected him.

"Well, how having dinner?" Seto didn't know how to cook, he had servants for that. But he was willing to try to get Yami to stop moping. He walked over to the pantry and found a simple pizza kit. Seemed easy. He took the box out and glared at the instructions.

"I'll do that." Yami said taking the box out of his hands. He threw it in the bin and got to work on pizza "the instructions are always wrong"

"Oh, ok, I'll... set the table." Seto knew how to do that, Gozaburo made him set the dinner for his fancy dinner parties whenever he finished his tedious lessons.

"Okay." Yami said, setting the oven with his hip while he continued to make pizza. Give him an apron and he would look like a busy little house wife. Seto was glad that Yami knew what he was doing... when the two places were set Seto sat on the counter and watched Yami make the pizza; he planned to use the knowledge in the future if he ever had to cook for himself again. Yami shoved the pizza in the oven and climbed onto the counter (a/n: bless his lil short ass) to get something out of the top shelf.

"Don't bother." Seto said, opening the said cabinet. (A/n: and then bless his unnaturally tall chicken legs). Yami gave him an 'I was up here already' look from the top of the counter. Then pulled plates out and jumped down.

"Already set the table Yami, you arn't nervous are you?" he asked the short youth.

"We always eat pizza on these plates." he mumbled.

"Hmm..." Seto put away the 'untraditional' plates, and poured drinks. He tried to think of a subject to talk about with Yami, curse the awkward silence. Yami pulled pizza out of the oven and dumped it none to carefully on the plates.

"Lets eat"

_Mog: Seemed like a good place to stop._

_**Review Replies**_

_**Hakudoshi-chan:** I agree, the beginning was weird, but what can you do? Glad you find it interesting at least._

_**Ruler of Dark and Light:** Well you should like it some more then /grins/ keep reviewing!_

_**Will's Girl:** Well at least you said it was good. What was strange about it?_


	3. Of the Past and More Movies

_Mog: Chapter 3 is now up. I still don't own._

**Avoiding the Inevitable: - Of the Past and More Movies**

_Previously on Avoiding the Inevitable---_

Yami pulled pizza out of the oven and dumped it none to carefully on the plates.  
"Let's eat."  
---_And now---_

Seto eyed Yami, and began eating slowly. "So... what have you and Yugi been up to recently" was Seto's lame opening line.

"Trying to adapt to having separate bodies." Yami answered through a mouth full of food.

"Oh, that... I was surprised; you probably know that since I took off like a scared rabbit after that duel." Seto added, hoping Yami would perk up a bit if he remembered the incident.

"Yeah...well I wasn't expecting much less." he said shoving pizza in his mouth. Seto avoided saying 'What's that suppose to mean?' and said:

"So, you're from Egypt then, probably didn't get blizzards there did you?"

"Nah. I rained a lot though. By the way. You looked good tonight" Yami said, getting up to get more cola "want another drink?"

"Yes, thanks" Seto said, feeling slightly better. "You were really a pharaoh?" Seto asked when Yami came back. This was the part that always bugged him, Yami didn't seem... snotty enough to be an ancient ruler.

"Yup. Not that I enjoyed it much. I was 16 when they made me pharaoh so my high priest Seth did a lot of the work for me. Then Ryou's yami was responsible for my death on my 22nd birthday"

"Yes, Ryou has a yami too, and Marik... but they are both pretty messed up in the head." Seto said, before realizing how tactless it was. Maybe it was better if he just kept his mouth shut. "You were murdered?" he tried again. Yep. He should keep his mouth shut.

"Yes I was murdered. So was Seth. When I was making a public announcement on my birthday, he snuck past my priests, killed Seth with a knife to the back then slit my throat and pushed me over the balcony. I was the equivalent of 67 stories up" Yami said calmly, quite happy to talk about his past. "All that because I kept saying no to him" he shook his head. Seto stared at Yami in horror, how could he be so calm about it?

"Oh... that was cowardly of him... um... said 'No' too what..." Seto didn't know how to respond, so he changed the subject.

"I wouldn't sleep with him. He couldn't accept it. My dearest friend was killed because of my stupid actions. If Seth hadn't been killed then... Well never mind, it is in the past"

Seto looked at Yami sympathetically. Gozaburo had abused him and Mokuba badly when they were children, but he had managed to protect Mokuba for the most part... Yami must have felt the same way about this 'Seth' person, who was killed. Seto had lost his appetite and felt at loss of words, painful memories kept coming back to him of Gozaburo, and he kept visualizing Yami being pushed off a building. "What time is it? Seto asked.

"It's nine o'clock" Yami said, looking at the clock.

"Pretty late, Yugi and company probably couldn't reach us because of the blizzard..." Seto pulled out his laptop, checked his email, no mail, then began typing hurriedly, working on Kaiba Corp usually blocked Seto's painful memories. Yami got up and walked into the living room, he could still be seen by Seto. He sat on the floor cross legged and closed his eyes. The millennium eye appeared on his forehead as he contacted Yugi and the other yamis, checking how everyone was. Seto eyed Yami suspiciously, that puzzle; could he actually talk to Yugi? He typed harder and faster.

Yami came back in smiling. "Yugi and the gang are at your house with Mokuba, who says "goodnight big brother!" Ryou and Marik are trapped in the mall and Bakura and Malik are raiding the cake store"

"Nice... poor Ryou, he always seemed stressed out... at least Mokuba is enjoying himself, I don't usually let his friends spend the night..." Seto looked over at Yami "Do you have a spare bedroom I can use? Or I could always sleep on the couch... I wouldn't mind"

"You could sleep in grandpa's room, or mine and I'll sleep in grandpa's room, I was going to turn the living room into a makeshift bedroom though"

"Living room sounds good; we could always finish the Ring..." Seto said with a smirk.

"Hell no!"

Seto resisted the urge to chuckle, asking another question that came to his mind "Do you have any extra pyjamas? Wait..." the difference in size was a problem; even Yugi's grandpa was short.

"You could wear Yugi's dad's old pjs."

Seto didn't ask what happened to Yugi's dad in case he was murdered as well, but thanked Yami for the offer. Seto looked back at the screen, he probably wouldn't get much sleep anyways, and he had work to do. Yami ran off to get the pyjamas and cam back in a very long very old Thin Lizzy shirt. Seto raised an eyebrow, but took the pyjamas, and changed in the bathroom, then resumed typing, pleased the clothes fit him. Yami was moving the sofas out of the way for something.

Seto mumbled "Need help moving the couch Yami" while still typing furiously.

"Nope" he smiled back at Seto he then closed his eyes and a couple of mattresses appeared in the space, "Tada!"

Seto jumped. "How? What?"

"Magic!" he laughed then walked towards Seto and closed his laptop. "It can take care of itself for a while" Seto eyed Yami, magic; he wondered if he would get use to him, he allowed Yami to shut his laptop; he wasn't really getting any where. He could always come back and continue working when Yami fell asleep. "You deserve a couple of days vacation"

"Vacation is for weaklings" Seto grumbled, sitting down on the left mattress. "Another movie?" he asked.

"You wanted to watch the ring? So we shall." Yami said, "for tonight, the films are completely your choice" Seto smiled grimly, planning to take full advantage of the privilege and choosing movies that Mokuba had told him were terrifying. He put the Ring into the DVD player, and continued where they left off. Yami pulled the blanket around him and clung. Seto sat, leaning his back against the back of the couch. They had saved the creepy little girl, the movie must be almost over by now, but the little boy said that she wasn't gone.

"Meep." Yami said, his head disappearing under blanket.

"What's wrong Yami, the movie is done... Gah!" The scene was burned in his memory forever, the girl crawling out of the TV and messing up the stupid mans face.

"It will haunt me" came Yami's voice from under the blanket "next?"

Seto shrugged, "they made several updated versions of it, it's a classic" or so he heard. The internet taught him some things. Seto tried shaking the picture from his mind. "No phone calls though, eh Yami? The telephone line is dead" Seto said, rummaging through the DVD collection. "The Birds?" pretty old, but Mokuba said it was good and freaky. Seto started the movie.

Yami's voice sounded again, "I didn't know we still had this"

Seto sighed; scaring Yami wasn't that much fun. He took it out, searching the DVDs for another disc. "You chose Yami, I really don't care which one we see..." he leaned back against the couch, looking at the ceiling.

Yami came out and looked at the DVD rack. "Let's watch the sixth sense. I can handle that"

"Never seen that..." Seto put the disc in and leaned back again, trying not to get drowsy.

Yami sat next to Seto and leant against him. "It's good"

A shiver went down Seto's spine, but he tried to act use to body contact, and sighed "Hope so..." half way through the movie Yami was still curled up next to Seto, his head on Seto's chest. Seto tried not to move, even when the movie ended, he didn't want to disturb Yami, he looked so peaceful.

Yami opened his eyes and yawned, "Man, I fell asleep"

"Yes, it's 1:30" Seto stated, yawning

"Jesus. Why didn't you wake me? I would have moved"

"Well... I... Some people get all cranky when you wake them up..."

"Oh okay." Yami slid off the couch and onto the mattress. He pulled a black band off his wrist and tied his hair into a ponytail with it. He pulled then blanket around him "night Seto"

"Night..." Seto waited until Yami's breathing was deep and even, and then he snuck into the kitchen, turning his trusty laptop on. Yami rolled over in his sleep and muttered something about Seth. Seto was glad that Yami hadn't woken up, he was typing furiously again. Poor Seth, Yami certainly missed him, it must be hard for your life to be taken away, and then you are forced to learn to survive in a new world. Yami rolled over again, and cried out in his sleep. Seto's eyes flickered from the computer to Yami; he decided he must be having a nightmare. He continued typing. He screamed, and then started to cry, while still asleep. Seto jumped up, and walked slowly over to Yami, to see if he would wake up.

"No...Seth...no" he muttered. Seto kneeled over, and put his hand on Yami's shoulder, to see if he would wake up. When he didn't, he tried a trick that worked on Mokuba when he had had a bad dream.

"It's ok Yami, this is Seth, and I'm alright" Seto whispered into Yami's ear.

"No...no...he killed you...no..." Yami continued to cry out, tears flooding down his cheeks.

"Yami, I'm fine... there's no pain, I'm fine, I'm fine..." Seto wondered if Seth in Yami's dream really was ok, and if the trick would work.

"No please...leave him alone! No...Bakura no!" instantly Yami's eyes snapped open. Seto jumped back, hoping to be hidden in the shadows, he suddenly wished he had left Yami to his nightmare. Yami curled into a little ball and wept some more. He relived that moment almost every night. He just cried more.

Seto stared at Yami, a wave of sadness swept over him. "It's just a dream Yami, its ok..." Seto said, awkwardly patting Yami's back.

"Seto?" he whispered. "Thank god your here..." he mumbled into the blanket. Seto smiled at Yami, it was a small one, and Yami probably couldn't see it. Yami got up and went to the window, but you couldn't see out of it for snow. Seto got up, and joined Yami by the window.

"It could be worse..." he said, staring at the window blankly.

"There could be no one here." Yami leant his head against the glass.

"I wouldn't like my soul sealed away unless Mokuba's was too..." Seto frowned, looking over at Yami. "So Seth's spirit was lost..."

"Yes." Yami sighed, "He was a good man. He just wouldn't tell us enough wouldn't talk to us, so we couldn't seal his soul. None of us apart from me knew him well enough and I was dead. Seto, thank you for being here. It just helps. It really..." he said, "you look so much like him..." he trailed off.

Seto stared down at Yami. "Who do I look like?" he was curious.

"Seth...you look like Seth, you two were the spit of each other but...he had brown eyes"

"Seth... the high priest..." Seto murmured "What a coincidence. Some people need the solitude... I respect Seth for that I guess; he must have been a strong leader..." Seto put his hand on the window, it was icy cold and a shiver went down his spine. "I never found out who I was related to, me and Mokuba never knew our real parents for long" he sighed, still staring into space. Yami looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"You even act a little like each other; he was a lot more open with his thoughts though. I miss him so much...but no one had access to the millennium rod so we couldn't seal his soul. Bakura believes that his soul survived but it can't have"

"Nothing to seal it in, Bakura's a fool" Seto growled, trying to see how long he could keep his hand on the icy cold window.

"Its not that, he said he can feels Seth's presence in someone"

"Like he possessed someone? A multiple personality? A reincarnation?" Seto pressed his hand harder against the glass, thinking about spirits and 'the sixth sense'

"A reincarnation… namely... you. This why I don't believe him"

Seto jerked his hand away from the window. "Can't be true." he said. "I would know... how could I... I belong here..." Seto felt very uncomfortable with the idea.

"I know it can't be. I would be able to identify Seth in anyone"

"That's right." Seto let out another sigh. He mentally scolded himself for getting worked up in the first place. "I'm going back to bed..." he muttered, taking his laptop from the kitchen and setting it on his mattress.

Yami stood by the window. "It can't be you. It just can't." he muttered. Seto waited for the laptop to turn on, his desktop was a picture of Mokuba, more recent then the one in his card locket. He was sitting on a statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon at Kaiba Land. He was laughing.

"I can't be Seth because he didn't have a little brother." Seto said matter-of-factly. Yami turned and ran up the stairs, into the attic and out onto the roof, it was still snowing but not as heavy. Seto jumped to his feet, and followed after him. It was more of an impulse than a thought through plan. Yami was standing on the edge of the roof with his eyes closed. He mumbled something and fell silent again. Seto walked up next to him, and stared at the surrounding buildings. The city was rather beautiful in a way, covered in ice, cold hard and strong. Yami took a step forward so he was balanced on the edge.

"Yami..." Seto growled, his eyes snapped to Yami. "Watch out, it's icy"

Yami just stared off into the distance, and then moved to take another step.

_Mog: Oooo. My first cliffy! I'm so proud! REVIEW OR DIE!_


End file.
